


Birds of a Feather

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia tries to find out some information about Kate from Moz and Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

Title: Birds of a Feather  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Highlander/White Collar  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Summary: Cordelia tries to find out some information about Kate from Moz and Neal

Cordelia flipped over the rung of the overhead beam, pointed her toes and nailed her landing. She knew that if she hadn’t, she’d have set of one of the multitude of alarms Mozzie had, not that she’d expect anything else from someone as paranoid as he was. She knew the best way to get the information she wanted would be to simply call Angel, but she didn’t want them knowing she was still alive. The issue about her Immortality would come up and everyone, especially Angel, would want to know why she hadn’t told them anything about it before. Her heart ached as it was when she’d left, but Duncan had told her Connor didn’t remember anyone, because of a deal Angel had made that included taking over Wolfram and Hart’s LA branch. Apparently, though, Vail had skipped altering her memory, not realizing she was already out of her coma. So, after giving Angel the last piece of the puzzle to destroy Wolfram and Hart from within, she packed up and left, having already paid the orderly to call Angel and tell him she’d died. If there was one thing she knew about Angel, her champion needed something to fight for.

_Right now, I just need to find out where Neal’s gone off to. Damn thief’s more slippery than me sometimes!_ she thought as she gently scanned through Moz’s files. Kate had been a friend of hers for years off and on, which was how Cordelia had learned to be a passable thief. But not even being Immortal could save Kate when you got blown to pieces with tons of C4. So now, Cordelia was trying to find information on where Neal might be going next. Oh, she already knew where Caffrey lived- she may not be Willow-caliber, hacking wise, but she got by. But, knowing where he lived wouldn’t help if she couldn’t find out what Mozzie knew. Then she smacked herself for her stupidity while activating one of the alarms. “Moz doesn’t write down the really important stuff- he remembers it!” she exclaimed.

*****

Neal was frustrated by the end result of things. Agent Fowler may not have had much control over his actions, being forced to try and bring Kate and Neal in, but Neal still held him responsible for Kate’s death. While not normally a violent person, he felt that there were times that exceptions could and should be made- this being one of them. He walked out of the shower and stopped short at the sight of the auburn haired woman sitting calmly at his kitchen table, calmly sipping on a glass of cabernet. He walked over and glanced at the label and grinned; it was a wine Kate had introduced him to when they’d first met.

“You know they would have killed Kate either way,” the woman told him sadly. “You being there was just a bonus- the less people alive who still knew her as Kate, the better.”

Caffrey went for the dagger Kate had given him, but it wasn’t fastened under the table where it should have been.

“Wanting this?” Cordelia asked as she slid the dagger back toward him. “Don’t worry- I’m not here to kill you and neither is your little buddy at the FBI. Fowler is a rogue element, recruited by another organization who wanted to study people like Kate and use people we loved, such as yourself, as leverage. Kate was murdered because she was going to go in front of a major multinational group about the tests they wanted to do on-“

“Immortals. Yeah, Kate told me. I guess that means you must be Lilah.”

Cordelia laughed. “No, she knew me back when I was Kyla. Lilah was a raving bitch of a lawyer I knew back in LA. I’m **much** nicer. So, Caffrey, did you let him live or do I get to go help clean up?”


End file.
